


Feathers and Rings

by Penguiduck



Series: To Love a Shipless Pirate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Banter, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: After many years of this long-distance relationship, Tibarn rescues you and your ship, theLibertyfrom thugs.  Afterward, he offers you a single feather, explaining the gravity of accepting such a gift.[Reader x Tibarn]  Sequel to "Spices and Teas."
Relationships: Tibarn (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: To Love a Shipless Pirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Feathers and Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dottieblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dottieblue).



> This one-shot is looooong due for Dottieblue. ^_^
> 
> It is a continuation of [Spices and Teas,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105215) which I wrote about a year back. I am very pleased with how this came out!
> 
> Please enjoy! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3

It had been a long time since you had a blade at your throat. You were young and spirited, but your experience aboard a ship was enough to navigate the seas, warding away any pirates in transit and fighting off bandits in the harbors.

But these beorc thieves caught you off guard, boarding the Liberty in the middle of the night when you least expected it. Your watchmen had been killed, struck through the necks with arrows.

They were only interested in your cargo, of course, and locked your crew in the main cabin, holding you hostage in case they attempted a revolt.

“You should know something,” you said, hands bound behind your back as they pushed you toward your goods. “You're in Phoenician waters. Are you sure you’re welcome here?”

“What’s it to you?” the thug said, bringing the blade closer. He had a gold tooth, hair braided in sticky dreads. “You’re in these waters as much as we are.”

“I have a trade agreement with Phoenicis. You don’t.”

“You be tradin’ with these sub-human scum?” He laughed. “What an idea!”

“King Tibarn won’t appreciate you stealing his goods,” you said.

“And what beorc goods could a sub-human possibly be wantin’? They aren’t sophisticated enough to enjoy our luxuries.”

“Actually, the hawk tribe has developed a taste for my spices and teas. They’re far more cultured than you.”

The thugs burst out laughing, shoving you to the ground. 

“Laugh if you want,” you said, trying to sit up. “Hawks patrol these waters regularly, even at night. The longer you stay, the more likely they’re going to find you.”

“And what are they goin’ to do?” One of them kicked you in the stomach. “You think they care about you? They hate beorc just as much as we hate them.”

You grunted in pain, glaring at your attackers. “Hate only breeds hate,” you said. “People like you are the reason why we’re at war with the laguz. As if on cue, you heard a screech from above deck, and your heart rested easily. “They’re here.”

“Grab her,” the thug says. “If she be doin’ business with these sub-humans, she may be valuable to them.”

You were pulled onto your feet by rough hands and led up to the deck, where you were greeted by a flurry of warriors. Hawks and beorc clashed, weapons and talons raised to maim and end lives. Cries of pain and the clangs of steel echoed in your ears, and you were forced forward, your captor’s fingers in your hair.

You saw a particularly large hawk and recognized him immediately.

Tibarn made eye contact with you, and flew down, landing on the deck. He morphed from a regal bird into a form that was far more friendly to the beorc eye. If it weren’t for his wings and rugged form, he might have been able to pass as one of you. “Let her go,” he said, a subtle threat in his deep voice.

“Ah, you must be their leader,” the thug said. “Does this woman mean anything to you? She claims you do business together.”

“I recognize the emblem on this ship,” Tibarn said. “This is Phoenicis’s sole provider of spices and teas, among other beorc goods. If you harm her, an emissary between beorc and laguz nations, then I will end you and every one of your goons.”

“Call your men off or she dies.” He yanked on your hair, baring your throat as he pressed the blade of a knife to your skin.

“If you so much as spill one drop of her blood, I will pluck every organ from your body, one at a time, and toss it into the ocean as fish food. You will be alive throughout this whole process.”

The thug’s grasp on you tightened. “You won’t be scarin’ me today. What will it be, sub-human?” he said. “Would you like to try me? I thought you beasts were more ferocious than that. Thought you might be quakin’ in your feathers for fresh blood, regardless of any hostages we might be holdin’. But this pretty one” — he brought his face closer, breathing into your hair and neck — “seems to be stayin’ your hand.”

“Oh, fuck him, Tibarn,” you said. “Run him through! He deserves it!”

“You’re tryin’ me patience, hawk scum. I can slit her throat right here and then string you up by your birdy feet—” He let out a blood-curdling scream, and his grip on you loosened just enough for you to push his arm aside and pull away. 

Tibarn rushed past you, throwing a punch with his fist hard enough to send the thug flying into the walls of the cabin. “Excellent work, Janaff,” he said. “You were right there when I needed you.”

“Happy to be of service, my king!” Janaff said as he broke away to join the fray.

Tibarn was at your side, and he cut through your bonds with a knife. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” you said, giving him an amused grin, “but I had everything under control.”

“Everything under control, my tail,” he said as he offered you a hand. “Just how did you get into this predicament? You’re lucky I happened to be in the area.”

His hawks moved quickly, easily slicing through the intruders. They were warriors of a far higher caliber than the thugs that threatened your cargo.

“Pirates don’t generally attack at night. You know this, Tibarn. Why attack if even you can’t see? My watchmen were overwhelmed, my crew locked up in the cabin. At least, they’re unharmed.” You paced toward the cabin, knowing that he would follow. “Can I get some help unbarring the door?”

He assisted you, freeing your crew.

After you assured everyone you were fine, the thugs either dispatched or thrown overboard, you turned back to Tibarn. “So how are you?”

“I’m well. I was wondering when you’d arrive.” 

“Me or the shipment?”

“Both. But mostly you.”

You gestured for him to follow you into your private quarters. “Did I see you look worried for a moment back there, Hawk King?” you said.

Tibarn ducked inside, admiring the many trinkets and items on display in your room. You changed them up from time to time for variety. Sometimes you would have a fancy hat and a kaleidoscope; other times, you might have a silk robe and porcelain vase. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t usually look at my own face.”

“That was quite a threat you made is all I’m saying. I mean, it’s a new one — I’ve never heard of dissecting every organ from someone’s body, piece by piece, and feeding it to the fish.”

He reached out to touch your face. “If he hurt you, I would have no reservations. Also, you have a nasty gash on your forehead. Might want to get that looked at.”

“Well, if it’s nasty by your standards, I probably should.” You touched his hand, placing yours over it. You were always in awe at how large his overall frame was, and his calloused hands were no exception. He was rarely affectionate with you. Truthfully, this state of your relationship was probably due to how little time you were able to spend with one another.

Tibarn let his thumb brush against your cheek before removing his hand. “There is something I wished to discuss with you. I was going to wait until you arrived in Phoenicis, but now is as good a time as any.”

“What’s that? Are you interested in more coriander? Because I told you to purchase more when you had the chance, and now there might be a shortage. It’s grown in northern Begnion, and there have been floods lately—”

“It’s not about your coriander,” he said, arms crossed. 

“Then what is it?”

“What are we, _____?” He paced toward the window, staring out into the night. The moon reflected upon the waves, blessing the ocean with its pale light.

“Business partners,” you joked. “I’m only here to deliver your goods.”

“That may be all we are if you don’t take this conversation seriously.”

You laughed, understanding his dry sense of humor, and you walked toward him, leaning your head against his arm. “I’m sorry, Tibarn,” you said. “I don’t really know what to call us. Star-crossed lovers, perhaps?”

“I hate that notion. Star-crossed — we choose our fates, _____.”

“I know. But our relationship is opposed by outside forces.” 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“What do you mean? We come from different worlds. You’re a king; I’m a merchant sailor. You’re a laguz; I’m a beorc. We are different. Remember, you originally kidnapped me so I could teach your hawks how to fight the beorc.”

“I am not bothered by our differences. I respect you. You would be welcome in Phoenicis, if you wanted to stay with me.”

You paused, wondering how to interpret his offer. “What do you mean?”

Tibarn sighed, studying you with his sharp eyes. “I don’t know how beorc do it.”

“Do what? I can’t read minds, Tibarn.”

“We hawks are forward about it. The ritual is completed in flight, a plunge hundreds of feet toward the sea, but you don’t have wings.”

“You’re very observant.”

“You test my patience.”

“Then, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” You had an idea of what he was trying to say, but you didn’t want to make assumptions.

“I am a king. I have to know what I’m doing,” he said, and he ran his fingers along your jawline, tilting your chin up to kiss you.

You were swept away by his sudden gesture, and there was no doubt in your mind what he was asking now. He had always told you that laguz were prone to action, while beorc preferred to talk. When the kiss broke, you looked at him — the moonlight seemed to soften his rougher features, like his wayward hair, defined muscles, and the scars across his face. But, despite the physical qualities, there was tenderness in his eyes, too.

“Tibarn,” you started, “but what about the Liberty? What about my business? My crew? I don’t think I could leave them.”

“It wouldn’t be a goodbye, _____. And if you join me as a citizen of Phoenicis, my first act will be to designate you as the first and official emissary for my tribe, an envoy between the hawks and beorc. Our nations may yet be at peace.”

You certainly wanted peace. You had always thought the fighting between laguz and beorc was asinine.

“Do you have someone you trust to sail your ship?” he continued. “Maintain your sea routes? I know your crew have been with you for many years, loyal to you and your family.”

“A good number of them sailed with my father. They are capable and know the business and my contacts.” You sighed. “But more than anything, they’re like my family. What am I supposed to do without them?”

“They’re welcome to Phoenicis as well. If they are friends of yours, they are always welcome. And if you wish to run your business from afar, I can also have hawks act as escorts for the Liberty to ensure the protection of your ship.”

“You know I don’t want special treatment.”

“If you are to be my mate, you would be queen.”

The realization hit you, and you stared at him. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of responsibility.”

“You’re a natural leader.”

“For beorc. But your people? I don't even know if they’d accept me.”

“My hawks respect you. They know of your courage and loyalty. They follow me, and as such, they will follow you.”

“Your politics seem so simple.”

He chuckled. “I don’t know if simple is the right word, but the laguz value strength. In that regard, our politics are straightforward. The mightiest laguz rules the tribe.”

For a moment, you wondered if beorc could benefit from such honesty.

“In any case,” he said, plucking a feather from his wing, “this is a token of my devotion. It is how the hawk tribe expresses intent to unite in ceremony. Traditionally, if both parties agree, feathers would be exchanged and worn around the neck.” He offered it to you.

You accepted it, admiring the sheen and silky touch as you let your fingers trail along its edge. “That’s so beautiful. It’s like you’re giving me a part of you.” You set the feather down, removing the chain you wore around your neck. “Beorc have a tradition for marriage as well. We exchange, not feathers, but rings. This ring is a family heirloom, passed down for many generations. Customarily, rings are worn on the finger, but if you accept it, you can wear it however you’d like.”

Tibarn took the ring and chain from you, examining the jewelry. It was very clearly of beorc make and quality, forged by the most skilled metalsmith in Begnion. Even a laguz would know this, especially a Shipless Pirate who plundered many merchant and nobleman vessels.

“This ring belongs to your family?” he said. “If it really is an heirloom inherited from generation to generation, then are you sure you want to give it to me? Hawks mate for life, _____. You and I will be bound for many years to come. The hawk tribes’ hardships will be yours; and your adversities will be mine.”

“Are you sure you’re proposing to me? Because I feel like you’re trying to talk me out of this.”

“I want to be forthright with you. You are not merely joining me in union; you are wedding the hawk tribe.”

“Only the most noble tribe in all of Tellius, led by the finest king in all of Tellius.”

Tibarn watched you with an amused expression on his face. “I am not so arrogant as to mindlessly accept flattery, but I hold your opinion in high esteem.”

You laughed softly, leaning into his chest as you picked up the feather he presented to you. “I accept this token of your devotion, Tibarn. I hope you may accept mine.”

He grasped your free hand, bringing it to his lips. “Then let us celebrate when we return to Phoenicis. For now, call a medic and get this gash fixed up. I can’t have my bride dying of an infection, can I?”

You pulled him into one last kiss, your lips meeting in a brief and passionate courtship. “Fine,” you said. “But afterward, I have actual business to discuss with you, Hawk King. I believe you owe me payment.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
